<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Operation: Baby Cooper by whitecrossgirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682808">Operation: Baby Cooper</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl'>whitecrossgirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ghosts (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Mike can see Ghosts, Near Death Experiences, Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:21:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitecrossgirl/pseuds/whitecrossgirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After accepting that it wasn't a dodgy kebab making her sick, Alison realises that she's pregnant; just as Mike is hospitalised after electrocuting himself. That leads to two major changes in Button House; the first is the up and coming arrival of Baby Cooper. The second is that Mike can now see the ghosts. </p><p>At least they can all talk to one another now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison &amp; Button House Ghosts (Ghosts TV 2019), Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>355</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Not a dodgy kebab</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You sure you don’t want to go to a doctor?” Mike asked as he gently rubbed Alison’s back. They had tried the new takeaway in town and it seemed to have done a number on both of them but a few days later, Alison was still vomiting up everything she ate or drank. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine, if it’s not cleared up by tomorrow, I’ll make an appointment.” Alison replied as she spat into the toilet bowl. If they had the money, they could sue the place. She knew her kebab had been dodgy but she had been four glasses of wine in and hadn’t cared. She was paying for it now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, give me a shout if you need anything.” Mike said as he helped her up from the floor. “I’ll see if I can get some of this wiring sorted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should get a professional in; it’s not like knocking through a wall; it’s serious.” Alison said; as tight as money was; she didn’t feel comfortable with Mike attempting to work on the electrics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine; I did that BTEC in Electrical Electrician-ing.” Mike quipped as Alison shook her head. The fact that he couldn’t remember the name of the course he had a BTEC in was not a good sign. Alison followed Mike out of the bathroom and spotted Robin in one of the bedrooms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin, Mike’s going to be working on the electric today. No light shows, OK?” Alison asked and Robin grumbled before nodding. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked into the library; she flicked the pages on Mary, Kitty and Humphrey’s books. Mary had moved onto phonics words books and could read sentences now. Kitty was engrossed in Pride and Prejudice with Thomas reading over her shoulder. By his own account he was not interested in romance novels but remembered his dear Isabelle’s excitement at reading the story for the first time. Humphrey was reading about the French Revolution and scoffed at the concept of the guillotine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No respect for the executioner's gift with the axe.” Humphrey muttered as Alison flicked the page and walked down the stairs to see Julian sitting on the sofa scoffing at the breakfast news. Although she disagreed with Julian on many points, they were at least agreed on the fact that Piers Morgan was an absolute pillock. Fanny was shaking her head at the dress Susannah Reid was wearing; proclaiming it “too revealing for a lady”. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Alison made her way into the kitchen, she was greeted by the Captain rushing through the door at full sprint. He stopped, brushed himself off and looked at the clock. “Blast! Two minutes thirty again!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s always tomorrow,” Alison offered as she flicked on the kettle. Her stomach didn’t feel as bad now and she felt that maybe she could stomach some toast and tea at least. As she unlocked her phone, she spotted the calender app and frowned. Today was the twelfth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ever since she was thirteen, her period always came on the fifth. It was a week; a whole week late. She had been so busy with the house and arranging events and then having food poisoning that she had completely forgotten. And it wasn’t like she and Mike had been particularly careful; they had decided to let nature take its course.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it seemed nature had taken its course. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh God,” Alison whispered, starting at the sound of Mary’s scolding voice.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’ts be sayings the Lord’s name in vains!” Mary scolded, swatting her shoulder as Alison coughed at the slight smell of burning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Mary,” Alison apologised as she looked at her phone calendar again. There was no denying it. The only thing left to do was confirm it. Confirm it and then talk to Mike and figure out a plan. Even though she knew the confirmation would just be a formality. Late period; vomiting, feeling sick all the time, sore, tender breasts and her emotions had been a little out of sorts recently. All the signs and symptoms were there. They just needed to-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A flicker of lights and a yell of agony and a sickening thump sent that thought out of her mind. Alison sprinted towards the sound, calling Mike’s name as the ghosts followed in her wake. Now that it was an emergency, the Captain had leapt into action; issuing orders for the other ghosts to obey as Mike lay on the floor; his body still juddering and shaking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Looks like he electrocuted himself.” Pat said, recalling his first aid training from his Scoutmaster days as he, the Captain and Robin kept a careful eye on Mike. Thomas and Fanny were handling a distressed Kitty and Mary while Julian was helping Alison move her arm to phone for an ambulance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison found herself in a slight daze. She knew she must have called the paramedics because they arrived ten minutes later. The next thing she knew after that, she was sitting in a hospital waiting room; the awful hospital-brand antiseptic smell turning and churning her stomach even more. Alison knew she must have made some calls as some of their friends turned up to wait with her; Mike’s family were miles away in London but they too, were on their way. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After what seemed like forever, a doctor finally approached them. Alison knew he wasn’t a ghost as their friends looked at him too. “Family of Michael Cooper?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m his wife, is he going to be OK?” Alison asked and the doctor smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He was very lucky. A shock from a voltage that high is almost always fatal however it does look like he will make a full recovery. We’ll keep him in for a few days just for some observations. You’ll be able to see him soon.” The doctor reassured.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Alison said, feeling the relief wash over her as she and her friends hugged. She quickly sent a message to Mike’s family; who were still on the motorway letting them know the good news and waited for the nurse to let them into the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison softly kissed Mike’s forehead as he slept peacefully in the hospital bed. She sat next to him and gently took his hand. “I warned you not to try to fix those electrics. We’ll definitely get professionals in to take a look at it. We’ll figure out a way to pay for it. Even though we’ve got a bigger expense coming our way. But it’s a good thing. At least, I think it is. I’m pregnant Mike. We’re going to have a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It could have been her imagination but Alison felt his hand twitch in her’s at those words. He could hear her. Mike was going to be OK. They would get through this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One way or another. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 9 Ghosts: No Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike groaned as he slowly woke up. The bright lights hurt his eyes and head and his whole body ached. He could feel the starched sheets under his hands. He felt like he’d been hit by a train. Or at least like he had the worst hangover ever. Even with his eyes screwed shut, he could feel the lights being turned down in the room and a familiar, calm pressure on his hand. Alison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ali,” Mike whispered as he opened his eyes. Alison was sitting beside the bed, her hand clutched in his and her eyes red and black with both tears and exhaustion. Mike tried not to groan in pain as Alison hugged him and she fell back into the chair. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You electrocuted yourself.” Alison replied as his mum entered the room with two cups of tea. “Thanks Sarah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s good to see you awake.” Sarah said as she hugged Mike. “Now tell us, why on earth did you think you could fix those electrics? You can barely change a fuse.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wanted to help,” Mike replied as Alison raised his hand to her lips and kissed it. “But maybe next time we will get the professionals in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve already called them.” Alison said. “I was going to tell you, Jamie who I work with, his fiance’s an electrician. Said he’d do it for half price if we let them shoot their engagement photos in the gardens and the lake.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Mike said before remembering the obvious. “What about-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll be fine, I’ll sort it.” Alison answered, urging him with a look not to say anything else. Although Mike’s family knew the history of Button House and the whole ‘Grey Lady’ affair had been tricky to explain; they had done their best not to mention the fact they lived in a literal haunted house. Especially since after the wedding; they had branched into using the gardens for photography; mostly engagement and family photoshoots. The ghosts were adapting. Mostly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you OK?” Sarah asked as she fixed Mike’s pillow. “The nurse will be in soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah I’m fine, I had the weirdest dream though,” Mike said as he looked at Alison. “I dreamed we were having a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison bit her lip and smiled at him. “That wasn’t a dream, Mike. I am having a baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison reached down and pulled the test out of her bag. She had rushed to the local chemist to buy one as soon as Sarah had arrived and taken the test in the toilet outside the ward. She handed the white stick to Mike who held it up to his face. The little screen clearly showing a blue positive symbol.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh wow, I’m gonna be a dad!” Mike whispered before promptly fainting against the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not the reaction she expected, Alison mused as she stood up and raised her voice. “Nurse?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When visiting hours were over, Alison reluctantly returned home. She wanted to stay in the hospital with Mike but the nurses had been firm in reminding her of the visiting hours rules. As she drove back to the house, her mind turned to the appointment she had booked with the doctors; just to check everything was OK. she had drank quite a bit of wine over the past few weeks; plus she had been doing some heavy lifting, eating junk food and not sleeping well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was hard trying to sleep with Kitty popping in beside her and that blasted ghost pigeon flying around. Alison’s hand flickered to her stomach as she pulled into the drive. She couldn’t feel anything different but knowing that there was a baby in there was enough to change everything. Alison looked at the house and wasn’t surprised to see all of the ghosts outside the house, waiting on her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How is he?” Pat asked as Alison got out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be fine,” Alison replied as she walked into the house and headed to the kitchen. “The doctors say he was lucky but he should be home in a few days.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s good, we were so worried.” Kitty said with a beaming smile. “It was so hard to see you so upset.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re fine now Kitty,” Alison reassured as she pulled open the pantry and took out some bread and beans. She didn’t feel like cooking but knew she needed to eat something. As she made her beans on toast, she ignored Thomas’ snide comment about Mike’s recovery and Fanny and Mary’s remarks on the food she was eating and instead reached into her bag for her phone. Their group chats had been live all day with everyone checking in on Mike’s condition but now they knew he would be OK; it had developed into memes, gifs and jokes about electricity and DIY fails. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alison, what’s this?” Julian asked as he peered into Alison’s purse. Alison snapped it shut, ignoring Julian’s shout as the bag closed through his wrist. “That was uncalled for.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So is looking in my purse!” Alison retorted. “Look Julian, I am in no mood for you tonight. I’ve had too much to deal with today!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Touchy!” Julian snarked. “I didn’t realise it was a certain time? Is dear Auntie Flo in town?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s enough Julian!” Fanny scolded scandalised. “A man should not discuss such lady’s things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady’s things? Oh! You mean-” Kitty said as the Captain coughed awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Katherine, that is quite enough.” The Captain said curtly. He agreed with Fanny. There was a time and a place to discuss such things and this was not one of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that why you’ve been ill, dear Alison?” Thomas asked balefully as Alison buried her head in her hands and sighed heavily. She knew she would have to tell the ghosts at some point; she just hadn’t expected it to be so soon. Alison opened her purse and pulled out the white plastic stick.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is that?” Fanny asked as she stepped around Alison to look at it closely. “There appears to be a symbol on it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It be a cross.” Mary stated as Pat made a choked noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Alison! Congratulations!” Pat said joyfully as Alison smiled softly. She suspected if any of the ghosts recognised the pregnancy test; it would be Pat. Julian gave a low whistle as he looked from the test to Alison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What? What is it?” Kitty asked as she peered at the stick. “A cross is positive and a sideways line is negative. What does that mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It means that the test is positive. It’s a pregnancy test. Mike and I are going to have a baby.” Alison confirmed as she set her hand on her stomach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a second of silence in the room before it almost exploded with noise as the nine ghosts (Humphrey was in Mary’s hands) all yelled and shouted at once. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I knew it!” Julian boasted; as if he hadn’t insisted Alison had been on her period and he had mistaken the test for a tampon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A baby! How exciting!” Kitty exclaimed as she clapped her hands in joy. Already she was planning about the games she would play, the songs she would sing; all the fun and excitement a baby would be.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It be a blessing to have a baby.” Mary reasoned. She had never been blessed but it was always a delight when a baby was on the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Splendid, simply splendid news.” The Captain said with a soft smile. A new recruit in their ranks was always welcome and he had to admit, he was rather fond of young Alison and Michael.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations Alison!” Pat cheered as he patted a weeping Thomas on the back. They decided against asking whether those were heartbroken or happy tears. Knowing Thomas they could be both. “Chin up son.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Another new Button, that shall be wonderful.” Fanny said with a rare smile. It had been far too long since a Baby Button had been born. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby? Where Baby?” Robin asked, confused.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alison is having the baby.” Humphrey clarified as Robin shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, group raise baby. Better for baby.” Robin argued. Their babies always were raised together and that always worked out well for them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We mean the baby is growing in my stomach Robin. I'm carrying it. Everyone, thank you, we’re both excited. It’ll be a huge change but it’s a welcome one.” Alison smiled as she finished her toast, using the crust to swipe up some of the tomato sauce on the plate.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that she knew Mike would be fine and the ghosts knew about the baby; the next few days followed were a lot easier than she expected. Her sickness had abated slightly and although she still had to work, Alison made the time to see Mike in hospital. The ghosts seemed to have decided amongst themselves to try and behave in order to reduce stress on Alison. Robin still tried to jump and scare her and Thomas was constantly looking at her with a mournful gaze but the rest were behaving themselves. It seemed the news of the baby had brought out a better side to the ghosts. Even when Jaime and his fiance came to fix the electrics; they had stayed out of the way to let them work in peace. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over a week after the accident, Mike was finally being discharged from hospital. He had been given a clean bill of health and he was eager to get home again. Alison had had her first appointment and scan in the hospital and he had been allowed to wheel himself in a wheelchair into the room in order to be there. Everything had been confirmed and felt even more real now. Alison was seven weeks pregnant; her due date expected to be in late March. As Alison changed gears, Mike reached for her hand and kissed it, smiling at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Almost home,” Alison smiled as she turned off the main road and pulled up outside the house. “Hi Pat, we’re back!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike got out of the car and his jaw fell open. He blinked, blinked again and looked from Alison to the house and back again. “Ali-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike, what’s wrong?” Alison asked as she turned from the doorway to face him. Mike’s face was agog as he looked around the doorway, the windows and back to Alison. It was impossible but that had been what Alison had thought too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The ghosts,” Mike said and Alison glanced at Pat who shrugged at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What about them?” Alison asked. They weren't doing anything out of the ordinary; save for Julian and Thomas arguing about whether they could play volleyball with Humphrey's head again. Humphrey was all for it; if it meant being involved with the other ghosts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-I can see them.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mike meet Ghosts; Ghosts meet Mike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You can see them? Who can you see?” Alison asked, her mind racing with ideas and questions. It seemed like Mike had experienced the same thing as her; almost dying in the house somehow allowed them to see the ghosts. At least; that was the only rationale she could think of that made sense.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of them. Pat, the Scoutmaster is beside you, the caveman Robin is at the window with that pervy Tory and the Georgian woman is coming up to you.” Mike replied as Alison turned around.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Kitty,” Alison greeted as she and Pat exchanged a look. “Pat, we need a house meeting, round up the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“House meeting? What for?” Kitty asked as she skipped after Pat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It seems that Mike can see us now too.” Pat replied and Kitty jumped up and down with glee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A new baby and Mike can see us! Now we’ve two new friends!” Kitty exclaimed joyfully as they went to round up the ghosts. Thomas was in his Sighing Place, Fanny was in the library, Mary and the Captain were in the kitchen and Humphrey’s head had been left in one of the study's again. Once everyone had been rounded up and joined Robin and Julian in the front room; they waited for Alison to bring Mike in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” The Captain asked as Alison and Mike walked in. “Has something happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sort of,” Alison replied. “Mike can see you. All of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Really?” Julian asked. “That makes things interesting.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And easier.” Pat added. “We can all communicate with each other now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Mike replied, trying not to stare at the arrow in Pat’s neck. Or that Julian didn’t have any trousers on. Instead he looked at each of the ghosts; trying to guess and recall who was who based on the few images and descriptions Alison could give him. “Let me see if I can tell who you are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You should know us already. You have been living in my house for over a year!” Fanny scoffed and Mike smiled at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Lady Button; I’ve seen photos of you. How do I greet you, do I bow or something?” Mike asked and Fanny held her head up haughtily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only when I bow to you first,” Fanny replied. Honestly; the lack of manners and etiquette in the younger generations was absolutely shameful. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok,” Mike replied and turned to Julian. “I know you, you’re that MP who died in a gangbang.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian laughed and slapped his knee. “Well it wasn’t so much as a gangbang; more of a Salvadorian-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moving on!” Alison called and Pat waved at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Pat? The one who’s family came to visit,” Mike said and Pat beamed at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yep that’s me. Hiya!” Pat greeted as Mike turned to Mary. He only knew what Alison had told him and the whole bomb in the garden incident. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Mary, the one who makes me smell smoke if I walk through you?” Mike asked and Mary nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thats bes me.” Mary confirmed as she held up Humphrey’s head. Mike started at the sight; there was a difference between knowing there was the ghost of a decapitated head in your house and actually seeing it with your own eyes. Also, how Game of Thrones was that? An actual decapitated head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Humphrey,” Mike confirmed as Humphrey shouted a greeting and he turned to the Captain. “You’re the Captain. Captain Um…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just Captain; I prefer to be known by my rank.” The Captain replied, instinctively drawing himself to attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Kitty! Alison’s best friend! I know we’ll be best friends too!” Kitty enthused and Mike smiled. From Alison’s descriptions, he had always pictured Kitty as a little kid but her sweet, friendly nature was a comfort. Unlike the one staring daggers into his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You must be Thomas.” Mike said, wondering how to face the elephant in the room. It was obvious that Thomas was either sulking over the fact that Mike could now see him and tell him to stop proclaiming his love for Alison; or the fact that Alison was pregnant with MIke’s child. Could be both, could be neither; maybe he was just always emo, Mike decided. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“BOO!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike started and bit back a totally-manly scream as Robin popped up from behind him, laughing uproariously. “And you’re Robin the Caveman.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Classic,” Robin laughed. “You see now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I can see you all now. It should make things easier around here.” Mike said as he yawned. The doctors had said he had been good to go but he still felt absolutely exhausted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe you should go have a lie down,” Alison suggested as she led him out of the room. “I’ll be back in a minute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked upstairs, Alison shook her head, recalling how the ghosts had tormented her when they realised she could see them. Mary’s constant demands to ‘get out; Julian’s relentless retelling of various sexual exploits (some of which were true); Pat and Kitty’s over-excited friendliness; Robin jumping at her, Fanny’s scolding of her every move (which she still had a tendency for from time to time); Thomas’s simpering proclamations of love and the Captain yelling Gilbert and Sullivan songs at midnight in her ear. They had really come a long way since then. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A tiny, petty part of her hoped they would initiate Mike in the same way; akin to a Rite of Passage or a uni club initiation. Then again, even when no one else would have believed her; he had. Mike had stuck by her throughout all of the craziness that had taken over their lives in the past year and a half. Anyone else would have run for the hills; yet he stayed. He cared. He loved her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe just one little ghost prank then. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Slice of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It's been really hard to write, not because I didn't have ideas, but actually typing them up has been another story. Plus working two jobs and just everything in general hasn't helped. Enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Over the next few weeks; life passed smoothly in Button House. With Mike being signed off work; he had had time to recover from his electrocution as well as adjust to now being able to see the various ghosts who haunted the house. Robin loved having someone new to jump out and scare him; Kitty adored sharing stories and playing music. Pat loved discussing football with him; albeit a rivalry between the Manchester United supporting Pat and the Arsenal supporting Mike. Mary and Humphrey were polite and tried to resist the urge to prank him. Julian loved indulging him with some of his more scandalous stories; at least until Mike showed him the memes which cropped up about him whenever a Tory scandal emerged. Fanny and the Captain tended to keep their distance, preferring to take the time to warm up to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that was what Alison advised him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was his last day off before he returned to work. Although his boss had advised he was more than welcome to take more time off if needed; his sick pay wasn’t as much as his usual wage. Also it wasn’t fair on Alison to have to be working while he sat around the house; half resting, half catching up on the household jobs around the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, as best he could with Mary shreiking that the vacuum was a devil instrument and Fanny snapping at him to watch the valuables when he was dusting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One of the benefits of Mike being able to see the ghosts was that he was able to properly participate in their weekly movie night. Every week they chose a different movie from a different genre and each of the ghosts had their preference. The Captain, of course, loved war movies; Fanny enjoyed period pieces, Thomas adored romcoms, Kitty adored Disney movies, Mary liked comedies. Pat preferred action movies and Julian’s preferences were immediately scrapped as they were more suitable for Pornhub than Netflix. So that meant tonight he was making Alison’s favourite for tea before they headed into the TV room to watch tonight’s movie. It was Robin’s choice and Robin loved horror. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BOO!” Robin yelled, causing Mike to drop the wooden spoon into the bubbling pot of curry. Mike bit back a curse as he tried to fish the spoon out of the hot sauce. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want anything Robin?” Mike asked and Robin chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, just funny.” Robin replied as Kitty walked into the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When is Alison coming home?” Kitty asked, glancing at the clock. She was due home any minute now. Ever since discovering Alison was pregnant, the ghosts had become more protective and when Alison wasn’t home, they waited eagerly for her return. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be soon.” Mike replied as Kitty inhaled deeply over the saucepan. Although the ghosts were unable to eat or drink, they were able to smell and they usually enjoyed the food Mike and Alison made. Even if most of the food they made came from long after the ghosts had died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh that smells good,” Pat said as he walked into the kitchen. “Oh I remember the first time Carol and I had an Indian takeaway. It was the first one in our town and we were so excited to try it. Very spicy it was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spices were so expensive, my father was so pleased when he was able to purchase some. The cook made so many lovely meals from it.” Kitty recalled wistfully. Spices had been fairly rare and quite expensive. Similar to when her father purchased some pineapples. Although Kitty hadn’t liked them, they had tasted funny when she ate some. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m home!” Alison called as she walked through the door. Now that she was ten weeks, a small bump was beginning to appear under her clothes. Due to her usually slim frame, it showed a lot clearer than she expected and made the situation feel a lot more real. Although they didn’t want to make the news official until Alison reached twelve weeks, some of MIke’s family and most of their friends seemed to have put two and two together. It was like being back at school when Nicole Davies got pregnant in Year 11; the whole school knew before she finally confirmed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How was work?” Mike asked as he kissed her cheek and helped Alison unpack the groceries she had picked up. It seemed the cravings had kicked in, if the amount of peanut butter based products were anything to go by. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, just same as usual.” Alison shrugged as they heard shouting echo down the stairs towards them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cannot do such a thing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can! Could! Did!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It goes against the rules of Film Night!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He made a gentleman’s agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With the one person who doesn’t know what a gentleman’s agreement is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait? Me got tricked?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?” Alison asked, pinching the bridge of her nose as Fanny, The Captain, Thomas and Julian walked into the kitchen, still arguing. Kitty made a point of daintily covering her ears and Pat shook his head. Mike put a finger and thumb in his mouth and gave a loud whistle, causing the ghosts to stop arguing. Robin put his own fingers in his mouth to try and replicate the sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Mike asked and held up a hand before the ghosts started bickering again. “Fanny, what happened.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Julian has tricked Robin into letting him decide on what film we would watch this evening. He wants to watch a ghastly piece of filth.” Fanny explained with a shudder. Really, some of the things people put on film and in literature was just appalling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not ghastly. Filthy, indeed.” Julian said with a smirk, causing the Captain to swat him across the back of the head. “Oi! We’re all adults here! What’s the problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not.” A voice whispered behind Julian, who leapt in fright and leapt again when he saw it was Jemima who scowled at Julian, who was fixing his tie and acting like he wasn’t frightened. “I don’t like shouting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do we.” Pat reassured. “What film was it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A story of first, romantic love between a fair lady and a wealthy businessman.” Thomas explained passionately, at least that was how Julian explained it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fifty Shades of Grey</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Alison guessed correctly. “We’re not watching it Julian. One, it’s absolute rubbish. Two, it’s not even that sexy. Three, the guy is a total creep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And it is Robin’s turn.” The Captain added fairly. “The point of having a rota for movie night is to allow for everyone to have a fair turn and some order.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That too. Julian you’re not picking the movie. Robin is.” Alison conceded as she turned back to Jemima. The little plague girl didn’t normally speak to them; she tended to stay in the pantry. Even the other plague ghosts seemed weary of her at times. It had to be lonely; a house full of ghosts and people and not one wanted to speak to her. “Are you alright Jemima?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. But the food is burning.” Jemima said, pointing at the smoking, bubbling saucepan. Mike bit back a curse and turned the stove off. He gave the saucepan a stir as Jemima retreated into the pantry, humming to herself and playing with the small doll in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should be alright,” Mike muttered as he pulled the naan from the oven and set it on the side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they had eaten, the dishes had been washed and their snacks prepared; Mike, Alison and the ghosts headed into the lounge for movie night. Alison got the movie set up and Robin dimmed the lights for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, tonight is Robin’s choice and the movie tonight is,” Alison resisted the urge to sigh. “Final Destination.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because of course it was.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Scan 1: Hello Baby</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison squirmed as the cold ultrasound gel was squirted onto her stomach. Mike bit back a laugh and held her hand tightly as the doctor set the ultrasound wand onto her stomach and looked at the small screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK so let’s take a look at Baby.” The doctor said as she moved the wand slightly. “So we are definitely at around twelve weeks which would give a due date for approximately the tenth of March.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But that’s not definite right? They could come earlier, can’t they?” Alison asked and the doctor nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From 38 weeks, labour could begin at any time and we would not let you be overdue for more than fourteen days. As you would reach 40 weeks on the tenth of March; that’s our preliminary due date.” The doctor reassured. “Now, so far everything looks good, baby is the right size and there is definitely only one in there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god, could you imagine twins?” Mike asked and Alison shook her head. The ghosts were excited at the possibility of one baby. Had they had twins; it was almost unthinkable. Not to mention the financial stress twins would create; twice the amount of everything, cots, toys, clothes, nappies, prams… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, there’s only one. If you look here; that’s the outline of the body; the head, arms, legs, it’s probably a bit too early to tell the sex. Usually we wait until the 20 week scan to find out the sex of the baby. However, we can listen to their heartbeat.” The doctor explained as she pointed to the little heart that was beating and flickering on the screen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we?” Alison asked and the doctor smiled. A few seconds later a strange but beautiful sound filled the room. A swooshing sound, like something moving underwater with a steady, strong rhythm. “Is that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that’s the heartbeat. The amniotic fluid helps create that sound but that’s your baby’s heartbeat.” The doctor explained as Alison and Mike stared at the screen, eyes watering at the sound. It was the most beautiful, wondrous thing that they had ever heard. Nothing, not even the sight of a midwife dressed in a 1950’s style uniform could ruin the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later Mike and Alison sat in the car staring at the ultrasound images in awestruck wonder. That was their baby. sure ; it looked like those gooey alien babies they played with as kids but that was their baby. They had made that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is amazing,” Mike said softly as he kissed Alison’s forehead. “It’s our little baby.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s crazy. It feels real, like really real now.” Alison said; it was difficult to explain. Of course she knew it was real the moment she took the test but it had been real in an unreal sense - like she was dreaming or an actor playing the part, knowing it wasn’t really happening. Now actually seeing the baby wriggle on the screen, hear the heartbeat and hold the ultrasound in her hand; now it was undeniably real. That was her baby. Her baby growing inside of her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So we’ve got about seven months to get everything ready. Think we could do it?” Mike asked and Alison smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Considering what we’ve been able to do in the past year and a half? I think we can.” Alison replied as she set a reminder on her phone and marked the calendar for her next appointment. “Do you want to call your mum?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe later; I think if we didn’t tell the others first, they’d try and haunt us out again.” Mike quipped before he squeezed Alison’s hand tightly. They hadn’t really talked about it but he knew how difficult it was for Alison. Just like when they got married; it was a monumental life event that her parents weren’t here for and although Mike knew Alison tried to put on a brave face; he didn’t want to make her witness the overexcited madness of the Cooper family knowing she could never experience the same. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“True, let’s go home.” Alison smiled wanly as Mike turned the key and started the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEY BACK!” Robin bellowed from his watchpoint. Immediately the ghosts stopped their discussion on where in the world they would want to travel to if they could and rushed to the front door to greet Alison and Mike as they entered the house. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Give us a minute,” Alison asked as she held up a hand to silence the ghosts. As they walked into the main lounge (living room was deemed ‘in bad taste’) the ghosts immediately began asking again about the scan. The only ones with some understanding of the concept were Pat and Julian. Although the ghosts all had their own experiences and knowledge of how pregnancy was treated in their time with varying degrees of knowledge. From negligible (Thomas and Kitty) to having experienced pregnancy or assisted in a pregnancy (Fanny and Mary). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here they are,” Mike said as he held up the ultrasound to the ghosts. The ghosts crowded around, cooing and awwing before they froze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is the baby?” Kitty asked, squinting at the grainy black and white image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s there, clear as day.” Thomas insisted pointing at the image.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you pillock; that is clearly the baby!” Julian insisted tracing with his finger. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bes its bums.” Mary advised correctly. “That bes the head there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I see it now.” Pat grinned as he held up Humphrey’s head to the image. “Can you see it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that is lovely. The wife and I never had children.” Humphrey mused. “Probably a good thing; she’d have raised them French.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We raise Baby together.” Robin insisted as Fanny shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A Nanny would be much preferable or a Governess.” Fanny stated wryly as she shot a look in Alison’s direction. “When might we expect a due date?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Still in early March; the tenth.” Alison replied and Fanny smiled softly. She had mentioned something about Spring babies to Alison but it escaped her for the moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You all right Captain?” Mike asked; the Captain; always eager to take the lead and voice his opinions and ideas had been uncharacteristically quiet as he looked at the ultrasound. The Captain looked lost in thought before he cleared his throat and snapped to attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes of course; it’s just bally wonderful to see this. Such a thing was unthinkable in my time.” The Captain replied; it was wondrous to think technology had come so far; not just military weapons and radar; but also medical, communication and imagery. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was amazing to see when our Daley was on the way.” Pat reflected. “Did you hear the heartbeat?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah we did, it was beautiful.” Alison smiled as she stroked her stomach. “We can find out the sex at the next one.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those words helped kick start another series of excited shouts; scoldings about it being ‘not right’ to know the sex prior to birth and debates and bets over what the sex would be. As the ghosts argued and debated, Mike turned to Alison and hugged her tightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feeling better?” Mike asked and Alison smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Anniversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Guys, house meeting!” Mike called as he walked through the house. Alison had gone to get the groceries and he was meant to be stripping wallpaper from the old nursery. Instead, he wanted to use the time to talk to the ghosts about a serious matter. One which he knew Alison would struggle to talk about. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghosts ambled in slowly. The only one missing was Humphrey; who’s head had gone AWOL after a vicious Volley-Head match in the garden. It was bound to turn up eventually. All of them situated themselves around the room; leaning against walls, old furniture and waited for Mike to speak. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, this is something serious we need to talk about.” Mike said and scratched the back of his head. “On Thursday, it’s Ali’s parents’ anniversary.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean their wedding anniversary?” Pat asked and Mike shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Mike replied simply and there was no further explanation needed. They all knew what the anniversary was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was something Mike and Alison had never really discussed with the ghosts before. Of course, being aware of inheritance rules; they had worked out that the reason why Alison had inherited Button House in the first place was because she had had no older relatives who would inherit it first. Yet they had never asked when or how Alison’s parents had died; it had never seemed like the right time. Mike looked at the ghosts; their silence telling him clearly that they understood the significance this had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was it recent?” Pat asked finally as Mike nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It will be five years ago on Wednesday.” Mike replied. “They missed our engagement, wedding and now the baby. Alison’s trying to be strong but-.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s hit her hard.” The Captain finished stoically as Kitty wiped her tears. She hated the idea of Alison ever being upset and this was almost too much to bear. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How did it happen?” Thomas asked finally and Mike hesitated before he answered. At least if it came from him, the ghosts could focus on supporting Alison rather than asking her to relive and remember it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a car accident. They were planning to down to London for a weekend getaway. A drunk driver lost control of the car and crashed into them on the motorway. We were at the airport, getting ready to go to Magaluf when Ali got the call. We didn’t go to Magaluf.” Mike explained. In his mind’s eye, he could still see the scene play out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They had been at the bar having a pre-flight drink.; excited for their annual holiday to Magaluf; drinking, partying and going crazy for a full week in the sun.  They had gone every few years since they were twenty and they were determined that this year would be the best yet.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alison’s phone had rang. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They had joked about how her mum was reminding Alison to make sure she had her passport. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alison stopped laughing. She screamed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Mike had taken the phone as Airport Security staff rushed over to see what the problem was. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Alison was still sobbing and screaming. The officer on the phone offered their condolences. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Security took them aside to calm Alison down and speak to them. Mike broke the news. None of them got on the flight.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s awful,” Julian said, uncharacteristically serious. “I never knew.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor did I,” Fanny said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nor me,” Robin grunted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She doesn’t like to talk about it but for the next few days; just, help me look after her, OK? Alison doesn’t like a fuss but she also doesn’t need the extra stress of having to deal with ghost problems.” Mike explained and the ghosts nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We coulds says prayers?” Mary suggested; not just for the souls of Alison’s parents but also for their memory. That was the done thing; prayers in their memory and candles lit to honour the dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should put a lid on our bad behaviour, so to speak,” The Captain suggested. He himself did not act with impropriety however, some of the other ghosts were more prone to negative behaviour. And perhaps he could not be as involved in as many arguments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be great. Like I said, Ali doesn’t like making a fuss. Just, be there for her.” Mike said, leaving the ghosts to their thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As Alison slowly woke up on Thursday; the realisation of what day it was hit her quite quickly. She closed her eyes again and debated the possibility of going back to sleep and just sleeping the entire day away. She had tried it after her parents’ funerals but it didn’t work. She had had to wake up and deal with it at some point. Alison opened her eyes a second time and reached for her phone. Mike had already left for work but he had left a note on the bedside table next to her phone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I know today isn’t easy but you know I love you and they would be so happy to know about Baby. Both of you just rest today. The others have promised to be on their best behaviour. I’ll bring home Chinese. Love you M xxxxxxxx</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison smiled softly at the note before she pushed the duvet back. As tempting as it was to nestle back into the sheets and have a lie in; she knew she had to try to get up. Or at least brush her teeth. As she got up to brush her teeth, she strained her hearing but couldn’t hear any of the usual sounds of the ghosts. The Captain wasn’t waiting for his run, Thomas’ music was turned off and even the ghost pigeon was minding its own business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she walked downstairs, Alison stopped by the library to see Julian straining to turn the pages in Humphrey’s book. She could tell by his red face, he had done it for Kitty and Mary already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Julian,” Alison said as Kitty and Fanny giggled at the passage they were reading.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No trouble.” Julian replied as he followed her downstairs. “We understand that today is a difficult day.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Julian,” Alison said quietly as she walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Robin bursting out of the pantry, looking frightened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No fair! That my job!” Robin protested as Jemima walked through the door, doll in arms and a glare on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not allowed to scare Alison today.” Jemima warned Robin. “Mike said so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right Robin.” Pat said, wandering into the room and attempted to put a hand on Alison’s shoulder. It rested a few centimetres above her shoulder but Alison appreciated it nonetheless. Jemima hummed to herself as she played with her doll and watched Alison make her breakfast. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the rest of the day, Alison busied herself with menial household jobs, the sort that required little thought and concentration. Despite her attempts otherwise, she found herself glancing at the clock, reliving and remembering where she was at different times. It was difficult not to and with the ghosts on their best behaviour; it was actually more of a hindrance than a help. She could have used the distraction of settling a dispute or watching Thomas and Kitty attempt to learn a dance they saw on YouTube. The Captain can Floss like nobody’s business. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet the ghosts made themselves helpful in other ways. Each took the time to speak to her, offer support and condolences. Kitty attempted to hug Alison and managed not to retch afterwards. Thomas, Mary, Robin, Julian and Humphrey convinced her to watch their newest game of Head-Rounders. Pat and the Captain were alternating between refereeing the match and debating over the rules. As she sat on the grass to watch the game, Fanny approached her and took a seat on the ground.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Grief is a difficult burden to bear.” Fanny stated calmly as she looked at Alison. “However, I would like you to feel that we are bearing it with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For the first time that day, Alison gave a real smile as she stroked her stomach; finding comfort in her great-great-great-something aunt's words. “Thanks Fanny.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Congratulations, it's a -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison looked out at the window, watching the golden, orange and red leaves on the trees fly past as she and Mike drove from Button House towards the hospital. It was the end of October and it was time for her twenty week scan. They were going to find out the sex of the baby and all morning, the ghosts had all been bursting with excitement about finding out the sex of the baby. Julian was trying to run a betting pool before being reminded that it was a 50/50 chance on the baby being a boy or girl as well as the fact the ghosts had nothing to bet with. Instead she and Mike decided to bet on the sex; winner got to pick the takeaway and as long as the baby was healthy, that was what mattered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s going to be a boy.” Mike insisted as they waited at a junction. “It runs in my family; the first born is always a boy. My brother, my cousins, my dad, my granddad. Coopers have boys first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That is the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard.” Alison laughed; even worse than Mary’s insistence that they could tell the gender based on Alison’s eating habit. She was pregnant. She wanted to eat anything and everything. Except oranges and orange flavoured foods. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a thing. Ask my mum.” Mike insisted as he pulled onto the dual carriageway into town. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll do that,” Alison quipped. She alternated between thinking it was a boy or a girl. And had at least one dream that it was a chipmunk. However Mike’s insistence that it was a boy convinced her it was a girl. That was how their luck seemed to work nowadays. Whatever they expected, it was the opposite. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later Alison lay on the table as the nurse set up the ultrasound equipment. Mike held her hand as the nurse squirted the ultrasound jelly onto her stomach and they waited for their baby to appear on screen. The nurse smiled as she moved the wand around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, the baby looks healthy. There are no signs of any congenital issues, heart problems or physical abnormalities.” The nurse explained as she pointed out different features on the ultrasound. Alison and Mike beamed at one another as they watched the baby wriggle and move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s like they’re waving at us.” Mike commented as Alison smiled and waved at the screen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Baby,” Alison said, waving at the screen and laughing. Like before, a midwife dressed in an old fashioned uniform was watching the scan perform with a soft smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you want to know the sex?” The nurse asked as she moved around slightly in order to get the right angle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Alison and Mike said at the same time. The next moment seemed to last a lifetime as the nurse maneuvered the ultrasound wand and waited for the baby to move into the right position. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Congratulations, it’s a-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“THEY’RE BACK!” Kitty yelled excitedly as she bounded down the stairs. The rest of the ghosts stampeded down into the lounge as Mike and Alison walked into the house. They all know what today was and they were all eagerly awaiting the outcome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The ghosts peered eagerly at the items Mike and Alison were holding for some sort of clue. They had been slowly buying what they needed for a baby. They had already bought the Moses basket, the steriliser and the changing table and had been working on turning one of the rooms next to their bedroom into a nursery. Mike’s mum and dad had insisted on buying the pram and his sister was donating her old car seat. Today they had bought some of the first babygrows, bottles, dummies and nappies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So? What is it?” Pat asked, bouncing excitedly. All of the ghosts began clamouring at once, reaffirming their ideas and opinions. Alison smiled at Mike and pulled one of the babygrows out of the bag. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pink. Ah, so it’s a boy. A good strong colour.” Fanny proclaimed. It would be good to have a boy who could possibly carry on the Button name. Even if Alison went by her married name. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No you idiot. Pink is a girl’s colour! Has been for years.” Julian insisted with his usual arrogance. “Pink to make the boy’s wink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It be a strange garment. No swaddling?” Mary asked as she glanced into the bags. Did Alison and Mike want the baby to have crooked limbs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, is the baby a boy or girl?” Kitty asked eagerly. Both would be wonderful but a girl would be ever so nice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a girl.” Alison beamed as she pulled out a second babygrow and held it to her tummy. This one had </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Hello world’</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the front. There was a second of silence before the room almost exploded with the ghosts’ excitement. Thomas was loudly proclaiming that he won the bet, Kitty and Mary were discussing girls’ clothes they would have sewn if they could have, Humphrey, Fanny and the Captain were commiserating over having lost the bet, Robin was still looking in the bags at the baby clothes and Julian yelled to get everyone’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, now that we know the little squealer’s a girl; might I suggest Julia as a name. For Yours Truly of course.” Julian bragged, fixing his tie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Over my dead body! My descendant will not be named for you!” Fanny stated, affronted at the idea. “A namesake should be someone honorable.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well my Daley named his son for me. What about a grandparents’ name, or Heather?” Pat suggested fairly. “Or Patricia.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not fair! You can’t have two!” Kitty insisted. “You could name her Kitty and we’d be two Kitty’s together”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t even!” Alison warned Julian as the familiar smirk crossed his face. “Guys we haven’t deci-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mayhaps Anne, for Her Majesty?” Mary asked; it was common in her time to name a child for a member of the Royal family. If the name was good enough for the great King James, it was good enough for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Elizabeth, rather.” The Captain corrected. “Or Georgina for the greatest King of all. Led us bravely through the war.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There was many an Elizabeth in my day; Catherines, Annes, Janes and Marys too. Couldn’t meet one without meeting a dozen.” Humphrey quipped from his position on the coffee table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I believe Isabelle would be a perfect name.” Thomas stated morosely. “It would give new meaning to a name that caused me such pain and heartbreak.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, we’re not going to name her after anyone. She deserves to be her own person, with her own name.” Mike explained. He had already had Michelle dismissed as a name. If his daughter couldn’t be named for him then she definitely wouldn’t be named after one of the ghosts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Make sense.” Robin nodded as Mike and Alison began to sort the baby’s things. The ghosts now were trying to come up with a new bet on what the baby would be called. Which reminded Alison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mike, you owe me a Dominos. Large chicken and bacon with stuffed crust and extra barbecue sauce. And doughballs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike shook his head and opened the app on his phone. Maybe next time. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So apparently in the past pink was seen as a boy's colour; due to it being close to red and therefore a strong, bold masculine colour. Blue was a more gentle shade and tone and therefore seen as a feminine colour. Or so the internet says.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Conversations by Moonah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was actually the idea which had inspired me to write this story in the first place. I hope you like it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison shifted uncomfortably in bed as she looked at the tiny gap at the top of the curtains. One of the issues she had found with being pregnant was the insomnia. Not because the baby was kicking. Baby Girl Cooper had a fairly regular body clock and didn’t often kick at night. She wasn’t even worrying about money or the renovations or the business; so it wasn’t stress keeping her awake. It wasn't anxiety about going into labour or giving birth. The bed wasn’t too hot or too cold and Mike was on his side and so wasn’t snoring. Much. Alison just found that in the early hours of the morning, she would waken and would rarely fall back asleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had tried all the tricks; counting sheep, breathing exercises, putting her headphones in to listen to relaxing music; reducing her screen time before bed; mental exercises and not one worked. Her doctor has advised that insomnia in pregnancy was normal and tended to resolve itself but right now that advice was as useful as a punch in the head. She wanted to sleep. She needed to sleep. But sleep remained elusive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh, Alison pushed back the duvet and climbed out of bed. She wrapped herself in her dressing gown and padded softly through the darkened house. Although they didn’t need to sleep; most of the ghosts enjoyed the routine of lying in a bed and resting. Therefore as Alison walked through the house, she was left alone and unbothered by the ghostly residents. Five minutes later, with a mug of hot chocolate in hand, Alison went to return to her room. As she bypassed the lounge, she spotted Robin standing by the window. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Robin? Are you alright?” Alison asked as the caveman turned to face her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fine. How is Baby?” Robin asked and Alison shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s fine, it’s me who can’t sleep.” Alison replied as she walked over and leaned against the windowsill. She glanced out the window and realised what had kept Robin so transfixed. There had been some mention on Facebook about a Super Moon but she hadn’t paid much attention to it. Now however, she stared out at the large round soft glow of the full moon. She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen it so big or even just looked up at the night sky, even though living in the countryside meant far clearer skies than she and Mike had initially been used to. “Wow,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonah is big. Moonah must be happy.” Robin reasoned and Alison smiled at the image. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I was little, my granddad told me about the Man in the Moon. He had a telescope in the attic and even though we lived in a city and could barely see the stars because of the pollution or the street lights or clouds; when I looked through it, I could see them all.” Alison reminisced. She had gone through a period where she had been obsessed with space and the stars; trying to find and name all the constellations. After her Granddad died, she had lost interest. That had been her and Granddad’s thing. It hadn’t been the same without him. She could maybe find Orion’s Belt if she concentrated hard but the rest of the stars and constellations eluded her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stars always there. Moonah always here. People come. People go. Moonah here. Moonah protect.” Ronin stated sagely. Alison recalled Pat telling her that he and Robin had had a similar conversation. It was the only thing that had been around as long as Robin; the only connection he had to his lifetime, his tribe, his world. How must it feel to have seen so many changes; hundreds of different lifetimes and worlds and the only constant be the Moon?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess.” Alison said, sipping her hot chocolate and Robin smiled at her; a rare genuine smile, not one of his joking prankster grins. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonah will protect. Moonah protect mother and babies. Always. Moonah will guide and care.” Robin reassured her as Alison considered those words and found them oddly comforting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Robin, I think I needed to hear that.” Alison said sincerely as she looked out of the window again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She and Robin sat in silence staring up at the moon. She sipped her hot chocolate and Robin kept a reverent silence until Alison finished her drink. The moment she set the mug down, Robin gave a loud howl; causing her to jump and indignant shouts from the rest of the ghosts and a sleepy Mike echo across the house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What was that for?” Alison asked, waiting for her heartbeat to right itself and unable to stop laughing. Robin was laughing too and shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Funny,” Robin stated as a furious Julian, Fanny and Captain burst into the room along with an irritated Thomas and Mary, a worried Pat and Kitty and Mike armed with a baseball bat he’d bought after they had almost been robbed. They stopped at the sight of a laughing Alison and Robin and certain there were no risks, Mike lowered the bat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ali, it’s three in the morning.” Mike stated and the other ghosts shared a look. A distant scream and thump told them Fanny had thrown herself out of the window again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn it man; you never tell her the time.” The Captain scolded and Mike shook his head.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I wouldn’t have had to if Robin hadn’t woken us all.” Mike retorted and Julian nodded in agreement. “What are you doing up anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Couldn’t sleep,” Alison replied as she got off the windowsill. Mike put an arm around her, gently stroking her stomach and placed a kiss on her head. Behind them Thomas burst into tears and Mary smacked him across the back of the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh dry your eyes.” Mary scolded as a ruffled Fanny entered into the house again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I apologise.” Fanny said stiffly and Mike held up the bat apologetically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My fault,” Mike said as they went to walk back upstairs; only coming across Humphrey’s wandering body as each of the ghosts drifted back to their rooms. Once they were back in their room, Alison and Mike spooned together and Alison felt Mike’s arm slacken as he fell back asleep, his hand still resting protectively over her bump. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as Alison felt herself drift off, a strike of inspiration came to her and she reached for her phone. The past few days she and Mike had been scouring lists of girls names trying to find the perfect one. They knew they didn't want to name her for someone and they didn't want a plant related name or a place name or one of the recently-popular again names like Evie or Lexie. They read name after name, mythology names, classic names, names from other languages and cultures... Yet none of them seemed right. They didn’t want to name her for someone. Certain names reminded them of people they already knew and others just didn’t suit. Now as she looked through the small slit in the curtains and saw a few tiny twinkling stars, she felt a wave of inspiration. Alison tapped a phrase into Google and started reading a list of star and space inspired baby names. Alison scrolled back up to the top and began whispering them to herself, sounding them out and seeing which ones fitted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she moved down the list and came to the one which had initially stood out, she gently whispered it. This time however, she felt a small kick against her stomach. Alison smiled to herself and tested her theory by finishing the list. There had been no further kicks. She repeated the chosen name and was rewarded with another kick. That was good enough for her. She had her name in mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luna. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Paternal Advice from Pat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mike stretched his back as he twisted the final screw of the changing table into place. Standing, he mentally checked off what needed to be done to finish the nursery. After he and Alison agreed on Luna for a name for their baby; he had had different ideas about how to decorate the nursery. He had found a star nightlight that projected stars around the room and he saw a mobile with plush stars, comets and moons to add on top of the cot. He wanted the nursery to be special, beautiful and a surprise for Alison when it was done. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Right now, his amazing wife, despite being seven months pregnant, was single-handedly negotiating with wedding planners, caterers and a borderline demonic mother-of-the-bride over a web chat in order to organise the upcoming wedding they were holding at Button House. It was the last one they were doing before Christmas and he knew that he wouldn’t have been able to organise it. Planning their wedding had been difficult enough. Still, that was his Ali, once she had a plan in mind, she could and would see it through to the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A worryingly familiar wave of self-doubt crashed over him as he stared at the stickers that needed attached to the changing table. He couldn’t wait to be a dad; ever since he learnt Ali was pregnant, MIke knew there was nothing he wanted more. He wanted and was ready for all of it; the stinky nappies, the sleepless nights, the tears, the first words, that first smile… he couldn’t wait to be a dad; had always wanted to be a dad, but…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You alright Mike?” Pat asked as he stuck his head (literally) through the door. Mike jumped and nodded at Pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine, just…” Mike sighed wearily and Pat; always eager to be a listening ear and a helping hand drifted into the room. Mike sat on the floor and Pat sat beside him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Son?” Pat asked carefully as Mike ran a hand through his hair; trying to find the words without letting the dam fully break.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ali’s pregnant and she’s been amazing. Not just dealing with the sickness and the business and getting everything ready for the baby but with every little thing, she’s been wonderful and she’ll be an amazing mum and don’t get me wrong, I can’t wait for Luna to be born but I’m terrified. I’m scared I’m gonna be an awful dad.” Mike confessed. His own dad had been incredible; despite working hard to provide for him and his siblings, his dad had also always been there when they needed him. He never once missed a football match or a school play; he had helped them out of trouble and defended them at any turn. His dad had been his hero but now he felt like an impossible standard to live up to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you say that?” Pat asked, deciding to get the full story before he gave any advice. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. I don’t really know how to be a dad. I mean, I’ve been reading those baby books and I think I’ll be able to make a bottle and change a nappy but being a dad, her dad, I wouldn’t know where to start.” Mike explained. He knew he wasn’t the smartest guy in the world but he was trying to learn. As much as people reassured him that things would come naturally or that he would learn as he went on; they just felt like empty words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me tell you a secret,” Pat said and smiled reassuringly. “Every single dad feels like this. I were terrified when my Daley was born. I was convinced I was going to put the nappy on his head or I’d leave him in the trolley at the supermarket. But the moment they’re in your arms and you feel their little body and the wave of love hits you; you know.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That I’ll mess it up?” Mike asked and Pat shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know that it doesn’t matter if you have to rip the world apart to make them smile; it doesn’t matter that you might have to work every hour God sends just to feed them, it doesn’t matter that you’ll never sleep through the night or get a moment’s peace again. They’re your child, something you never knew you could love as much or could scare the daylights out of you.” Pat explained. “It is a terrifying moment, I won’t lie, but it’s also beautiful. Your baby is something you created, a new life who depends on you for its survival. Something more important than anything or anyone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s what scares me; she’s so special and so loved and she’s not even here. What if I mess up?” Mike asked and Pat shook his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t. Here’s how I know. My dad was one of those stoic men; never was one for emotion. We never went without, we went on holiday to the seaside every year, always had toys at Christmas. But I can’t remember him hugging me, or tucking me in, or picking me up if I fell over. Gave me a firm handshake when I got married and moved in with Carol. I knew he cared, he just couldn’t say it or show it.” Pat explained, his eyes vacant as he lost himself in memory as Mike shrugged his shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And…?” Mike prompted; what did that have to do with him?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And you’re the opposite. We’ve seen you; you always speak to Alison and to Luna, if you leave the house, you always tell them both that you love them, you’ve spent so much time getting everything ready, reading those baby books; all those specialised items for Luna; the stars, the nightlight, you’ve done so much for both of them and anyone can see that you’re a devoted dad already. If you weren’t; you wouldn’t have done any of this. All this effort, all this work, this is showing yourself to be a good dad and I think, once she’s here, all those fears will fade away.” Pat explained and pretended to ignore Mike wiping his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think so?” Mike asked and Pat smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know so. You’ll be an amazing dad and Luna is lucky to have you.” Pat reassured as he and Mike stood up and looked at the next piece of furniture that needed to be built.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, where do you think these drawers are going to go?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Operation Baby Cooper: Brainstorming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Now I have gathered this meeting to discuss our plan of action. We have precisely sixty days until D-Day and we must ensure every possible outcome is prepared for. This is an operation of the utmost importance and we must be ready to begin at a moments’ notice.” The Captain explained as he looked at the other ghosts, his stick twirling between his fingers as he spoke. This was what he was best at, what he had been born to do. Strategize, plan and prepare his troops. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is this really necessary?” Fanny asked stiffly. “I mean, how many of you know what you are speaking about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I have never experienced it first hand, which is why I am open to all ideas.” The Captain bluffed easily as Julian fixed his tie. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t classify myself as an expert. I mean, I know that part of the body very well and the making, is my expertise.” Julian leered as Thomas smacked him across the back of the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Such impertinence! These are delicate matters!” Thomas proclaimed dramatically as Mary and Fanny exchanged a look. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you never seens a babe born?” Mary asked the men who all shook their head apart from Pat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I was there but I… I did faint.” Pat confessed as he scratched the back of his head and Kitty politely raised her hand.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen a baby born but I guess it would be exciting.” Kitty gushed happily as Fanny and Mary shook their heads. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Try agonising.” Fanny explained, the contractions were almost unbearable and Mary nodded. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It bes worse than the burnings.” Mary warned as Kitty winced at the mental image. “But it also be dangerous.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Exactly, which is why we must prepare.” The Captain said as he attempted to regain control of the meeting. “Well, Fanny, Mary, you are the experts, why don’t you share your wisdom.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well for a start; this is no business of any man. It is a women’s matter.” Fanny explained “The midwife shall be able to assist with the birth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That bes the way we did it. T’was a social occasion it was.” Mary recalled. In her day, all the women of the village gathered together to assist in a birth. They looked after the mother, cleaned the house, kept the room warm, prepared swaddling clothes and of course, shared some groaning cakes and gossip in between pushes. Where else would they be able to have a gossip about who was being unfaithful to who without being interrupted by the men?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A private occasion, rather.” Fanny remarked. When she had her son; she had just had two midwives and no one else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you talking about this time?” Alison asked wearily as she walked into the room. Luna was kicking up a storm this morning and she took a seat on the couch next to Kitty and Thomas. Kitty hovered her hand over Alison’s bump, careful not to touch and make herself retch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We were talking about what happens when the baby comes!” Kitty explained excitedly and Alison shook her head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, there’s more than enough time. I’m not due for two months.” Alison replied. “Besides, Mike and I already know what we’re going to do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, they knew the essentials. From her 38th week, she was going to have a bag of essentials ready at a moment’s notice. She and Mike would go straight to the hospital and trust whatever the doctors, nurses and midwives said. Besides, they were mentally preparing themselves by watching </span>
  <em>
    <span>One Born Every Minute</span>
  </em>
  <span> and even the ghosts had been engrossed in the series. Even if most of the men were watching it through their fingers and Fanny was scoffing at the mere idea of the father being in the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But do you?” Robin asked. “Plan never works.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any plan I was involved in was always executed perfectly.” The Captain retorted, smugly standing to attention.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Except for when we tried to haunt Alison out of the house.” Humphrey quipped from his position on the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or when you tried to end the house party.” Pat added, remarking how irritating it had been to have the Captain dampen his fun. Wazzock. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Or when you-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well!” The Captain snapped. “The majority of my plans were executed perfectly. Then again, that was when I was in command of more than adequate soldiers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison bit her lip to stop herself giggling at the shared eyeroll behind the Captain’s back. “Look, we appreciate it but I’m giving birth in a hospital so there’s nothing you’ll need to do. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we will worry so.” Kitty insisted. “Childbirth is dangerous. Mary said so.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not these days Kitty; the midwives, doctors and nurses will know what to do and it’s not like Luna will be here in seconds. Labour can last for hours. Mike and I have a plan and if that plan doesn’t work; then we can call an ambulance.” Alison reassured Kitty. She knew that most of them came from a time where dying in childbirth was more common but this was the modern age. She’d be fine.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I despair at the idea of you being in such agony.” Thomas proclaimed dramatically. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You despair everything.” Robin muttered under his breath. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine. There’ll be enough pain medicine to get me through.” Alison said as Mary looked horrified.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That be sinful! Ye need to bears the pains. Like Eve.” Mary insisted. It was forbidden to have any sort of pain relief. It was the expectation to bear through the pain. If Eve could do it, if noble ladies and queens and milkmaids could do it, so could Alison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really don’t.” Alison replied and Fanny nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chloroform or Midnight Sleep; worked wonders and made the experience more befitting a lady. None of that caterwauling and you could be presentable after it was over..” Fanny stated. “Not lounging around in nightwear during daytime.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison rolled her eyes. It was her first Sunday off in weeks and she had felt like having a lazy PJ day. She had hoped Fanny’s etiquette rules would have subsided eventually but there had been so sign of it yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a clear effort to regain control of the situation, the Captain cleared his throat and stood to attention. “Well then. As we are not likely to be around when Luna is born, might I suggest a plan of action for when the situation arises.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison decided to cut her losses and left the room and the ghosts to plan, argue and debate. It wasn’t worth the time and effort getting involved. The ghosts were stubborn and if they set to do something they would do it. Not that what they planned would be useful anyway. Childbirth was unpredictable. Babies came on their own time and schedule and most importantly; the one detail they had all forgotten… </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike was hopeless in a crisis. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Operation Baby Cooper is Go!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Detailed description of labour and childbirth.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Alison shifted uncomfortably on the bed as she tried to fall asleep. Her due date had come and gone and she was fed up with being pregnant. In the final few weeks, her morning sickness had returned and she was tired, her back ached, her feet ached, her hair ached. She didn’t know hair could ache until it did. She felt bloated, uncomfortable and impatient. The only advice the midwives could give her was to wait. Unless the baby was in distress, they wouldn’t induce labour until she was two weeks over due. They were on day eight now, or was it nine? Alison glanced at her phone screen. March 19th 3:42am. Nine days overdue. Well, nine days, three hours and forty two minutes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But who was counting?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison slipped out of bed and sucked in a breath as her bare feet touched the cold floor. Alison slid on her slippers and began to walk slowly through the house. All of the ghosts seemed to be in their respective rooms and Humphrey’s body was wandering aimlessly around the first floor. As Alison drifted into the kitchen, she ran through a mental checklist of what needed to be done. The answer was nothing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The nursery was ready. Mike’s family were on standby for the call that she was in labour. Mike’s paternity leave was due to start as soon as she went into labour. There were no bookings or events until after Luna was born. Her bag was ready and waiting by the front door. Packing the bag had been another interesting moment with the ghosts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Where are you going?” Kitty asked as she watched Alison set the sports bag on the bed. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nowhere yet, it’s my bag for the hospital.” Alison replied as she placed the pajamas into the bag along with her favourite fluffy socks and some underwear. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure it’s wise to have the baby in a,” Fanny resisted the urge to shudder. Barely. “Hospital?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ve told you, it’s much safer now to have babies in a hospital.” Alison reminded Fanny. They had been rewatching Call the Midwife and One Born Every Minute since her self-imposed maternity leave had begun. Fanny sniffed before her expression softened. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I know, I just wish you did not have to endure it alone.” Fanny admitted as her fingers hovered over the tiny pink teddy bear Mike had bought for Luna. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t be alone. Mike’ll be with me.” Alison said before she clapped her hands over her ears. As she looked at Fanny, expecting an impassioned rant about it being improper but instead Fanny looked at her almost wistfully.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I expect he would be with you. I think it is a wonderful thing that the father is allowed to see the child being born.” Fanny confessed as Mike entered the room armed with some freshly ironed laundry.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well I was there when we made her.” Mike quipped, earning a scandalised gasp from Fanny and a playful swat from Alison. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I dare you to say that to your mum.” Alison challenged as she added the newborn nappies, dummy and outfits to the bag. She just needed some clothes for herself and some bottles and it would be done. Alison zipped up the bag and Mike slid the strap on his shoulder.  “Put that by the door.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Will do!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Alison tipped some hot chocolate powder into her mug, a Baby Yoda one with </span>
  <em>
    <span>My choccy milk</span>
  </em>
  <span> on the front. Just as she set it into the microwave, a flare of pain crossed her lower back. She had been feeling little pains all day but had dismissed it. At her last appointment, the midwife had advised Braxton Hicks could occur and since Alison hadn’t had any bleeding nor her water break, she had tried to ignore it. All the books she had read and movies and videos and TV shows all portrayed labour pain as agonising, unbearable, doubled-over-clutching-yourself-worst-period-cramps-ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh oh,” Alison muttered as she felt another wave of pain, this time coupled with a worrying wetness between her legs. Alison walked towards the bathroom and checked herself. Aside from the beeping of the microwave, she could only hear her breathing. Her suspicions were right. Her waters had broken. Alison stumbled out of the bathroom and back towards the kitchen. “Mike! MIKE!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” Jemima asked softly as she stepped out of the pantry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The baby is coming. Can you run and wake up Mike?” Alison asked. Jemima’s eyes widened and she scurried off through the house. As she darted through each of the bedrooms, the little plague girl ran through Pat, causing both of them to retch slightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steady on Pet, what’s wrong?” Pat asked as Jemima looked at him worriedly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alison’s baby is coming. I need to wake Mike.” Jemima replied as she looked around. “She won’t die like Mama will she?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No she won’t.” Pat reassured, acknowledging that this was the first time Jemima mentioned her mother. He’d always assumed plague had killed her. “Listen, we planned for this. You go and wake the Captain and the others, I’ll wake Mike.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jemima nodded and turned to run in and out of the bedrooms, calling names and singing loudly. It was a sharp contrast to her eerie, quiet singing but it was effective. By the time Pat reached Mike and Alison’s bedroom, Mike was sitting up in bed, rubbing his eyes and looking around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Was goin’ on?” Mike asked sleepily as he heard other shouts from the ghosts. He could hear the Captain issuing orders, Kitty squealing with excitement, Fanny attempting to calm her and Julian yelling for order. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alison’s in labour!” Pat exclaimed and Mike leapt up from the bed, wide awake. This was it. Operation Baby Cooper was Go. Mike grabbed his trainers and yanked on a zip-up hoodie as the other ghosts burst through the walls and doors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come along Michael! Operation Baby Cooper is Go. Mary and Fanny are in position, checking how far apart the contractions are. Thomas and Julian head to the telephone to summon the ambulance if needed. Patrick, you, Robin and Katherine need to check the grounds are clear for a speedy extraction.” The Captain delegated, averting his gaze as Mike pulled on his jeans, left his pajama top on and zipped up his hoodie. The ghosts had sprinted off in various directions and Mike hurried down the stairs. As he got near the kitchen, he heard Alison cry out in pain as another contraction hit. Mike leapt down the last three stairs and ran towards the kitchen. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ali! Ali are you OK?” Mike asked as he grabbed her hand tightly. Alison winced and drew some breaths through her gritted teeth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just breathe love, breathe through the pain.” Mary reassured her as Fanny hovered nervously, watching the clock worryingly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When was the first one?” Fanny asked as Alison shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About five, ten minutes ago but my water’s broken.” Alison replied as the other ghosts hurried in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Drive’s clear for to go.” Pat advised. “Do we need an ambulance?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be able to drive but I’ll double check.” Mike said as he hurried towards the landline. Julian was straining with the effort to push the handset over in order to dial 999. Mike grabbed the phone and quickly dialled the number. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Emergency services, how may I direct your call?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiya, my wife’s gone into labour. Her waters have broken and she’s having contractions.” Mike explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How far apart are her contractions?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“About five, ten minutes. Do we need to get to the hospital?” Mike asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We would advise this. Do you require an ambulance?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should be fine. Thank you.” Mike said and threw the phone down. He hurried back towards the kitchen and found Alison gripping the table as she groaned and cried through another contraction. Kitty and Jemima were now watching worriedly as Mary and Fanny offered her reassurance and encouragement. Thomas, Pat and Julian watched worriedly as Robin stared out of the window, muttering under his breath about Moonah and the Captain nervously fiddled with his stick. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did they say?” The Captain asked, eager for information and to follow the operation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They said we should get going. Come on Ali, bag at the door?” Mike reminded as he put an arm around her waist. Alison slid an arm around his shoulder and they walked towards the door. Mike grabbed the keys and bag and the ghosts followed them as they got into the car. Pat, Kitty and the Captain sprinted after the car until they were forced back. As the rear red lights faded into the distance, Kitty looked nervously at Pat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What can we do now?” Kitty asked worriedly and the Captain patted her shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now Katherine, we wait.” The Captain said wearily as they walked back towards the house. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as they arrived at the hospital, Alison had been admitted immediately. While the midwives helped her get settled into a room and examined her, Mike phoned his mum. By the time the call ended, he could hear his dad phoning his sisters and a midwife was calling him into the room. Mike entered the room, expecting a panicked scene of screaming, pushing and medical drama like he had seen on TV. Instead Alison was lying in a bed, an IV set into her arm and a hospital gown over her pajamas. Mike pulled his chair next to the bed and took her hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What have they said?” Mike asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m five centimetres dilated already. When it gets to ten, then it’s time to push.” Alison replied as another contraction hit her. Her grip on Mike’s hand tightened but he resisted a cry of pain as Alison groaned through the contraction. Mike kissed the back of her hand as the midwife returned into the room. “Can I get something for the pain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not dilated enough yet.” The midwife replied as she checked Alison’s records and plan from her previous appointment. “You’ll get gas and air when it’s time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish it would hurry up.” Alison muttered. She had heard too many horror stories and it seemed the pains of contractions had been downplayed instead of exaggerated. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Four hours later, Mike helped Alison sit up slightly to allow the midwifes to pull her legs back. He had refused to leave her side as Alison cried, moaned, took gas and air, vomited from the pain and yelled abuse at him. He had played the dutiful husband, he fed her ice chips and agreed with her statements. Yes, he was an awful husband. Yes this was all his fault. No, he would never, ever get her pregnant again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK Alison, you’re fully dilated and now it’s time to push.” The midwife said as the doctor took her position between Alison’s legs. Mike took her hands and kissed her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this,” Mike reassured as Alison pushed through the next contraction. And the next. And the next.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, it’s too hard,” Alison wept. She was exhausted, in agony and she just wanted it all to be over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes you can,” Mike insisted as he glanced up and spotted the midwife ghost had entered the room and was watching them. She offered a silent, reassuring smile and hovered her hand above Alison’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s try the next one, you’re almost there Alison.” The doctor advised as the next contraction came thick and fast. This time Alison pushed with all her might and felt something. “OK there’s the head, keep going!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike dared a glance and his mouth fell open. “I can see her Ali, she’s beautiful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took another ten minutes and relentless contractions before the doctor gave a triumphant shout of “it’s a girl!” Alison fell back against the pillows as Mike burst into tears as the doctor held a wailing newborn in her hands. While the midwives guided Alison through the delivery of the afterbirth, Mike was guided to cut the cord. Once the cord was cut, the doctor and midwife quickly examined, weighed and wrapped Luna in a blanket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, time of birth 8:33 on March 19th. Happy birthday baby girl! Seven pounds, four ounces and perfectly healthy.” The doctor proclaimed as she handed Luna over to Mike. His arms instinctively came up to cradle her close as he examined her and took her over to Alison. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Mike, we made her,” Alison whispered as she took Luna into her arms. She was still slightly red, slimy and screaming at her arrival into the world. The little bits of hair she had were dark and curled. They knew her skin tone would even out and her little eyes were brown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s perfect,” Mike said and kissed Alison. “Just like her mum.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you going to phone your mum?” Alison asked and Mike shook his head, unable to tear his gaze away from Luna. She was so little and perfect and all theirs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The phone calls could wait. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The newest Button/Cooper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Are you sure that you’re alright?” Mike asked as he sat next to Alison’s bed. Alison was holding Luna in her arms and they had been unable to tear their gaze away from her. She was absolutely perfect. She was healthy and she was all theirs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s called labour for a reason.” Alison quipped as she smiled at the sleeping infant in her arms. “But it was so worth it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is,” Mike smiled as Alison passed her back over to him. As carefully as he could, he held his newborn daughter to his chest. He was getting used to holding her, he had been so afraid that he would drop her but he knew he would never consider it. He understood now what Pat had told him that day in the nursery. There was nothing he wouldn’t do for Luna. He would kill, run through flames, die in a heartbeat for her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi guys, unfortunately visiting hours are over so Dads, grandparents, you’ll have to go.” The nurse advised apologetically. Alison wasn’t the only patient on the ward and the other two patients had their visitors stand and prepare to leave. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go,” Mike admitted as he gently kissed Luna’s forehead. “I’ll be back first thing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better be,” Alison joked as she took Luna back. Luna gave a little squeak at the movement before she settled back into Alison’s arms. “Tell the others.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will, I love you.” Mike said as he kissed Alison. As he walked through the ward, he glanced back before he darted back over to her bed and kissed both of them again. “Both of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We love you too,” Alison beamed as she moved Luna’s hand in a pretense of waving. “Bye Daddy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike beamed as he walked out of the maternity ward. Once he was in the lift to go down to the ground floor, he wiped his eyes as tears of joy filled his eyes. What a day. He was a dad. He was a dad! Mike knew he was horribly biased but he had the most beautiful, perfect, wonderful daughter in the world as well as the most amazing, clever, loving, beautiful wife. There was no one person in the world as lucky as he was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before he knew it, Mike was turning off the main road to turn down towards Button House. He could see some movement across the grounds and wasn’t surprised that by the time he pulled up outside the house, all of the ghosts were outside the house, waiting for him. Mike stepped out of the car and into a barrage of questions from the ghosts about Alison and Luna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, alright! Let me get into the house first and I’ll tell you everything.” Mike insisted as he unlocked the door. To their credit, the ghosts waited until he walked into the lounge and sat down on the sofa. “OK, so Luna was born this morning at half eight. 8:33 to be precise. Seven pounds, four ounces and perfectly healthy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is Alison OK? Why hasn't she come home?” Kitty asked worriedly and Mike offered a reassuring smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alison’s fine, they just want to keep her and Luna overnight. It’s just what they do.” Mike reassured. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you have a picture?” Pat asked eagerly, bouncing with excitement as Mike pulled out his phone. His battery was almost dead but he had enough charge left to show the ghosts the images of Luna, starting from when she was barely an hour old, Alison holding Luna, himself holding Luna and Luna lying in her little plastic cot next to Alison’s bed. In the few hours since her birth, Luna’s skin tone had begun to even out into a light brown and she seemed to look a little bit like Alison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s beautiful,” Fanny sniffed, dabbing at her eyes. “Absolutely beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A strapping, strong baby.” The Captain said as he held up Humphrey’s head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that’s nice, isn’t it?” Humphrey praised. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks just like Alison,” Thomas proclaimed. “Fair and lovely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think she looks like you Mike,” Kitty countered as Julian tilted his head and studied her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She looks like herself.” Julian claimed, looking smug as the other ghosts conceded that argument. In his own opinion, all babies look like Winston Churchill but that was a statement that had been used when his Rachel had been born. Margot insisted she looked like him, he claimed Rachel looked like her; his father in law had stated that Rachel simply looked like herself. That had been his go-to line any time he was confronted with little potato-shaped infants; they simply looked like themselves. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She be a bonny baby.” Mary praised as Robin nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby Moonah is lovely.” Robin claimed as Mike put his phone into his pocket and yawned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She is, look, I just came home to get a shower and some sleep. Alison will bring Luna home tomorrow. You can meet her properly then.” Mike explained as he left the lounge and headed up the stairs. By the time he got into bed; the enormity of the day hit him and as exhausted as he was; Mike felt too excited to sleep. In just a few hours he would be back at the hospital, he would see his amazing wife and beautiful daughter, they would all go home as a family. How could he possibly sleep when he was so exc-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mike was asleep before he even finished that thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“OK, cards, gifts, balloons; is there anything we’ve forgotten?” Alison asked as she fixed her hold on the bags, balloon ribbon and cards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna,” Mike joked as he tightened his hold on the carseat. Alison shot him a glare and elbowed him gently. “Hey, I’m carrying precious cargo here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah you are,” Alison conceded. “I spoke to the nurse and she said we’re good to go. This is terrifying.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This?! Not the labour?” Mike asked as Alison stroked the sleeping infant’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a different terrifying. We’re on our own and we have to look after her. There's no nurses or midwives or experts on hand to help. We're on our own. You can’t tell me that you’re not scared?” Alison asked Mike who looked down at Luna and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but we’ll do it. We handled everything else and besides, she’s our daughter. Therefore she’s perfect.” Mike said as he rocked the seat gently. “Ready to go?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s go,” Alison smiled as they slowly walked out of the maternity ward. Despite the pain she still felt, Alison was too fixated on Luna. The nurses and midwives had given them both a clean bill of health and there was no reason for them to stay at the hospital any longer. It was time to go home. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“THEY’RE BACK!” Kitty yelled joyfully from her position by the window as she spotted the car pull through the gates. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Steady on, form a line.” The Captain instructed but his pleas fell on deaf ears as the ghosts all hurried towards the front door. Thomas jumped over the bannister to be the first one to get down to the ground floor and Robin promptly followed suit, doing a belly flop onto the hallway floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never did that before,” Robin chuckled as he scrambled to his feet and followed Fanny out of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Welcoming committee’s here,” Mike quipped as he parked the car. As irritating, loud and annoying as the ghosts were at times; they had also become family. Alison knew that if they hadn’t rushed to greet her, it wouldn’t have felt the same. “Right, you get Luna, I’ll get everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Alison said as she got out of the car and held up her hands. “Guys, guys! Let me get her into the house and then you can all see her, OK?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison opened the car door and all of the ghosts craned their necks to get a look, Mary helpfully held up Humphrey’s head so that he could see. Alison carefully detached the car seat and fixed the blanket around Luna. “OK sweetie, let’s get you inside so you can meet everyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To their credit, the ghosts managed to wait long enough for Alison to walk into the lounge, remove Luna from her car seat and get settled on the couch before the ghosts darted forwards. As expected, Kitty was first and she was fit to burst with excitement at seeing Alison and Luna. She only paused to allow Mike to sit so that she wouldn’t pass through him and retch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Alison, she’s so beautiful, you look ready to sit for a portrait!” Kitty gushed and Alison resisted a scoff. She didn’t feel like she looked ready for a portrait. Ready for a nap more like. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let us through,” Mary scolded Thomas as she stepped forward and held up Humphrey’s head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh she’s lovely,” Humphrey said as Mary looked at Luna, studying the blanket she was wrapped in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Bes sure to swaddles her properly, lest her limbs be crooked.” Mary advised and Alison shifted the blanket slightly. Fanny stepped forward and studied Luna intently. As she scrutinised her, Luna stirred and opened her eyes, looking up at Fanny who smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah yes, this one is clearly a Button.” Fanny stated, which Alison and Mike both knew was high praise from the Edwardian ghost. “You two shall be fine parents.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks,” Mike smiled as Pat used Julian and Thomas’s whispered bickering to slip to the front of the line to meet Luna. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh she’s lovely, reminds me of my Daley when he was a nipper. I forget they’re that small.” Pat said, thinking of his upcoming death day, his little grandson would be almost two by now. He couldn’t wait to see how much he’d grown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin watched Luna intently and grinned his wide, crooked grin at her as he held a finger above her, not quite touching. “Baby Moonah,”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luna,” Mike corrected gently, he had thought Robin had said Moonah the night before but had been so overwhelmed that he had ignored it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Moonah, my Baby Moonah,” Robin insisted. “Me call her Baby Moonah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh like a nickname,” Alison smiled as she looked at Luna. “I like it. Your special nickname for her. Ready to inspect her Captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Indeed,” The Captain said as he studied the settled infant. To be honest, what he knew about babies would fit on the back of a shilling but Alison and Michael were young and healthy so it seemed rational to him that Luna would be strong and healthy too. Alison tried to stifle a yawn and Mike reached over and took Luna from her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Right, you need a nap, everything’s under control here so go and get some sleep.” Mike advised. “You’ll be glad of it soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess,” Alison yawned as she stood and stretched before kissing Luna gently on the forehead. “Be good.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“May I escort you to your chamber?” Thomas offered as Julian yelped in victory and went to look at Luna. He’d had a change of heart about babies. They weren’t that bad. Actually had it pretty good if he thought about it. Someone else fed them, bathed them, changed them, didn’t have to raise a finger even if they could, instead they were waited on hand an foot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Julian babbled to Luna, Thomas and Alison walked towards the stairs. Alison took her time, trying not to wince as each step reminded her of just how exhausted she was. Less than 48 hours ago, she had pushed a baby out of her body. Thomas was strangely quiet as they walked up the stairs and although Alison was grateful for the quiet, she could tell something was weighing heavily on his mind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Alison asked as they reached her and Mike’s bedroom. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was just thinking; about how happy you and Mike have been ever since you found out that you were expecting. Seeing you with Luna, who is the most beautiful child I have ever seen, I came to a realisation. These eyes had been blinded. I was so selfish and caught up in my own desires and my devoted heart that I could not see the lovely family you have. Mike is a good husband and a devoted father and I would be no better than my scoundrel cousin if I had lured you away from him.” Thomas explained as Alison looked at him sadly. This had been the first time Thomas had mentioned Francis since realising he had gotten Thomas killed so that he could marry Isabelle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thomas I-” Alison began and Thomas shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You need not say anything. This is for my own conscience and heart to bear. You are a mother now and the bond between parent and child is a special one. I could not do anything to you or Mike to destroy it. I shall try to be better.” Thomas admitted and Alison smiled softly as she rested her head on the doorframe. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can be friends Thomas, I want you to be happy, not waiting around and pining for something that would never happen.” Alison explained and Thomas smiled softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps we could be best friends?” Thomas suggested hopefully. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You would need to ask Kitty about that. She says that she gets to be my best friend forever and ever.” Alison reminded and Thomas’s expression changed at the thought of upsetting or angering Kitty.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Friends then, sleep well Alison.” Thomas said and bowed respectfully. This time he didn’t make a movement to try and kiss her hand and instead wandered off back towards the lounge and the other ghosts. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Strange old day, Alison thought to herself as she kicked off her shoes and lay down in the bed. She sighed as she sank onto the soft mattress and felt sleep take over quickly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe they’d be alright after all. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Did you think things would be like this?” Mike asked as Luna lay across his chest. His hand was carefully holding her in place as Alison sat on the couch beside him. Alison smiled softly as she looked at her husband and daughter as she thought about what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Over the past three months, Robin had insisted on sleeping in Luna’s room and trying to keep the curtains open. He claimed it was essential that Baby Moonah got to see and feel the light from Moonah. They compromised by leaving a small crack in the curtains, enough for light to get through but not too much that it would disturb Luna’s sleep. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kitty insisted on helping choose the outfits that Luna wore every day. She adored all of the romper suits, onesies and little outfits from Mike’s sisters and their friends. As far as Kitty was concerned, and they had to agree, Luna looked beautiful in everything she wore and wanted her to try on several outfits before she made the daily selection. Her favourite was a little purple summer dress that she claimed was just like her gown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mary had been a font of wisdom about looking after babies. Although some of her superstitions were obviously outdated; she had a way of telling the difference between each of Luna’s cries before the others could. She also knew all of the different lullabies which helped soothe Luna to sleep at night and it was a common night during their night feeds to find Mary in the nursery before they got there; singing to Luna.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Julian was still reluctant to admit how much he liked babies. When the others were around, he acted like his usual dismissive self. However all of them had caught him at least once messing around in front of Luna’s cot; whether he was telling stories about a ‘brave, handsome politician who was smarter than all the others’ or doing his Parliament point or Newsnight thumbs. They knew that he still felt guilty for missing out on Rachel’s life but since he didn’t want to discuss it, neither did they. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pat adored spending time with Luna. When she was doing tummy time or in her bouncer, Pat was always next to her. He loved all the different toys that Alison and Mike had for Luna and they had even managed to source some of the toys that he used to have for Daley when he was little. He loved how her little eyes lit up and every little smile and giggle. Out of all the ghosts, he spent the most time with Luna and he ensured that any of the arguments the other ghosts had always took place away from Luna. Especially during nap time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Humphrey wasn’t always able to spend much time with Luna, it depended on where his head ended up. However he did enjoy listening to the different bedtime stories that Mike and Alison read to Luna and the cartoons that they put on TV. He had to admit, there was something about CocoMelon that was strangely endearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas had taken some time to getting used to spending time with Luna. Although, true to his word, he had become a friend to Alison. He didn’t bombard her with declarations of love or pine like a lost puppy; instead, he proclaimed that Luna was his new muse. Although his romantic poetry wasn’t as good as he wished; he found that little rhymes for Luna and ideas of stories about princesses, fairy lands and wishes on stars came easily to him. Even the others had to admit; they were a lot better than his poetry. Luna smiled and babbled when he told her his newest rhyme or story and so Thomas knew, they were his best work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Captain had stoically accepted the new addition to his ranks. Although he had not been pleased with the disruption to his sleep; he understood that it couldn’t be helped. It made him more determined to increase his running speed; should he need to help Luna in a hurry, he needed to be at his best. He also found that Luna seemed most settled when Alison put on a documentary about the war; especially about tanks and the Battle of Berlin. He took that as a sign that she would be a clever child and he found her eager to listen to his lectures and explanations. She may not fully understand the importance of a tactical silence but he had every faith she would learn. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fanny had taken some time to adapt to Luna; or rather, how Alison and Mike parented Luna. In her day; there were governesses and nursemaids to handle all of those things but she had to admit; there was something endearing about seeing Alison hold Luna in her arms and soothe Luna when she cried. It was the sort of thing she never got a chance to do; even if she and George had had a child; it wouldn’t have been her who would have done the things Alison did. She had to admit, Mike was more of a man for helping raise his child, rather than sit and let his wife do all of it. Although Luna was too little to learn certain ladylike behaviours, she could tell that Luna had the potential to be a good lady. She was of a cheerful deposition and had good beauty and poise. She stood by what she said; Luna was a true Button. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The plague ghosts tended to keep to the cellar and although Mike had carried Luna down when the trip switch had needed to be flicked back on; they had all smiled and fussed over her. Luna had screamed and cried when she had seen them and they had kept their distance. They knew it wasn’t personal; after all, plague wasn’t exactly the most pleasant way to die. Jemima kept to the pantry but she could sometimes be found with Kitty, singing lullabies to Luna. Unlike the others, Luna seemed to enjoy Jemima’s singing, something which earned a rare smile from the little plague girl.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Alison smiled at Mike as she kissed him and stroked Luna’s curls. Did she expect things to be like this as they raised their daughter in a haunted house with a found family’s worth of ghosts?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes I did.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>